The PA experience
by DragonFairy777
Summary: An AU story where Levy Becomes Gajeel's personal Assistant. Will their relationship be strictly professional. of course not because this is a FT story. Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. please read and leave a review.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" Lu get in here now!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" What is it Levy?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Lucy walked into her room mate's room to find her sitting at their shared lap top. Leaning over her shoulder, she saw that she was reading an email./p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" Whats going on Levy?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" Do you remember when you had Natsu put in a good word for me to his cousin a few weeks ago?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" Yeah what about it?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" I got this today."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Lucy looked at the email and read it./p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"strongDear Miss McGarden,/strong/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"strong You have been selected to have a personal interview with Mr. Redfox about the position of his personal assistant. Please come to the Redfox inter prize building at 11:30 on Friday./strong/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" OMG Levy this is huge! You could be at the top of one of the biggest manufactures in tech history!"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Key word being ' could '."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Don't think like that. You are one of the if not the smartest people I know. You are perfect for the job."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I don't know Lu. Don't you think Mr. Redfox would like somebody with experience."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I didn't have any experience when I became Natsu's PA."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" But you knew Natsu before hand. I'm going to be a complete stranger with no experience and nothing to back me up besides a college degree."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" You have your cuteness. And news flash you have four different degrees that you earned at the same time. That just proves that you're a hard worker."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Well I guess you are right about that. But I don't see how my cuteness will help me."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Well You will be working for Gajeel Redfox, who has been on sorcerer weekly's top ten eligible bachelors list for the past year. You could use your cute charms in the interview."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I'm not going to flirt my way into a job, Lu."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I didn't say that."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" You were implying it."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Oh come on Levy. Would it be the end of the earth? I have yet to see you think about romance since I have known you."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" This is a job interview, not a way for me to get laid."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I never said anything about getting laid."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Again you were implying it."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"Lucy gave a fake hurt face and put her arm around the bluenetts shoulder./p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" So are you going to go?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Are you kidding me. I'd be stupid not to."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Good then I'm picking your outfit."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Lu!"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"FTbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"The door creaked open letting light from the hall way light the dark office. Said office was almost ridiculously elaborate. The furniture was black leather, the curtains, that were also black, covered the window that served as one of the walls. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk. And behind said desk was a man with long black hair that was kept in a low ponytail and crimson eyes./p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Gajeel."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"Gajeel looked up from the computer screen he was looking at to see the person standing in the door way./p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" What is it , Lily?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" It's getting late, you should finish up and head home."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Okay, just give me a minute."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Sure, Oh and I finished looking through the pile of resumes for your PA. You have interviews on Friday."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" How many people do I have to interview?"/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" Just one, name Levy McGarden age 21."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" I don't want a college student, Lily."/p  
p style="margin-left: -0.49in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"" That's what's interesting, she graduated about a year ago/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"This got Gajeel's attention./p 


End file.
